vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidoking
|-|Nidoran♂= Summary Nidoran♂ is a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It is pinkish purple with darker patches. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with three lines of large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. The center line of spines is taller than the other two. The size of the long, pointed horn on its forehead is indicative of the strength of its venom. Nidoran♂ is an exclusively male Pokémon, Nidoran♀ being its female counterpart. Nidoran♂ constantly listens for the sounds of approaching enemies with its large ears. Said ears have unique muscles that allow them to be moved in any direction, and even the slightest sound does not escape Nidoran♂'s notice. In order to listen to distant locations, it flaps its ears like wings. When angry, it extends its toxic spikes and charges, stabbing with its horn to inject poison. Nidoran♂ lives in open spaces, such as savannas and plains. |-|Shiny Nidoran♂= Summary Nidoran♂ is a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It is pinkish purple with darker patches. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with three lines of large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. The center line of spines is taller than the other two. The size of the long, pointed horn on its forehead is indicative of the strength of its venom. Nidoran♂ is an exclusively male Pokémon, Nidoran♀ being its female counterpart. Nidoran♂ constantly listens for the sounds of approaching enemies with its large ears. Said ears have unique muscles that allow them to be moved in any direction, and even the slightest sound does not escape Nidoran♂'s notice. In order to listen to distant locations, it flaps its ears like wings. When angry, it extends its toxic spikes and charges, stabbing with its horn to inject poison. Nidoran♂ lives in open spaces, such as savannas and plains. |-|Nidorino= Summary Nidorino is a light purple, quadruped Pokémon. It has several darker purple patches across its body. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from the upper jaw. It has a ridge of toxic spines on its back and a long, pointed horn on its forehead. The horn is harder than a diamond and capable of secreting poison on impact. Its short legs have three claws on each foot. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is Nidorina. Nidorino is independent and fierce, often described as violent and easily angered. It uses its ears to check its surroundings. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. Nidorino live in hot savannas and plains. |-|Shiny Nidorino= Summary Nidorino is a light purple, quadruped Pokémon. It has several darker purple patches across its body. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from the upper jaw. It has a ridge of toxic spines on its back and a long, pointed horn on its forehead. The horn is harder than a diamond and capable of secreting poison on impact. Its short legs have three claws on each foot. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is Nidorina. Nidorino is independent and fierce, often described as violent and easily angered. It uses its ears to check its surroundings. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. Nidorino live in hot savannas and plains. |-|Nidoking= Summary Nidoking (Japanese: ニドキング, Nidoking) is a dual-type Poison/Ground Pokémon. It evolves from Nidorino when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of Nidoran♂. It is related to Nidoran♀ and, through Ditto, can lay Eggs that contain either Nidoran♂ or Nidoran♀. Nidoking is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It has a gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is Nidoqueen. It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges. Nidoking lives in grasslands, rough terrain, and forests. |-|Shiny Nidoking= Summary Nidoking (Japanese: ニドキング, Nidoking) is a dual-type Poison/Ground Pokémon. It evolves from Nidorino when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of Nidoran♂. It is related to Nidoran♀ and, through Ditto, can lay Eggs that contain either Nidoran♂ or Nidoran♀. Nidoking is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It has a gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is Nidoqueen. It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges. Nidoking lives in grasslands, rough terrain, and forests. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Nidoran♂ | Nidorino | Nidoking Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Poison Pin Pokémon | Drill Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Can inflict potent venom with its horn, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation (To a limited extent), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Damage Boost, Power Nullification, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fighting, Fairy and Bug type moves | All of the previous, Earth Manipulation | All of the previous, except for the resistances, Magma Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Bug, Fairy and Fighting type moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Abomasnow and Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon, superior to before) | Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class M | At most Class G (Comparable, albeit slightly weaker than Machamp) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ (A single swing from Nidoking's tail can collapse a couple to several hundred metric ton steel transmission towers; should be comparable to other Pokemon on this level) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling to other powerful final form Pokémon Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nidoking and Nidorino are noted for their immense violence and brutality in combat scenarios, specializing in melee combat and aiming to shatter or snap the bones of its adversaries. The species is also prone to frenzied bursts of uncontrollable assault in a particularly heated battle. While Nidoking are intelligent enough to easily understand basic human commands, taming and raising even captive-born specimens can be quite difficult due to their aforementioned vicious nature and ambiguous personality elements, particularly within combat engagement. Nidoran is not as agressive as his evolutions, but it will fight someone if they anger him or present danger for him Weaknesses: Weak against Ground, Water, Psychic, and Ice type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Poison Point:' Nidoking's primary special ability. Most (if not all) Nidoking have a constant supply of venom secreted from their central horn, coating the tip of the appendage: physical contact therefore typically results in poisoning for the target organism. *'Rivalry:' Nidoking's secondary special ability. Many Nidoking possess a dormant genetic imprint which triggers when entering conflict with another organism of the same gender, resulting in as much as a 25% enhancement in offensive power (compared to Nidoking without this strain) against male opponents. However, if entering conflict with another organism of the opposite gender, the genetic imprint regresses in effect and causes as much as a 25% reduction in offensive power against female opponents. Genderless organisms do not activate this imprint either positively or negatively in Nidoking. *'Hustle:' Exclusive to Nidoran and Nidorino. Boosts the Attack stat, but lowers accuracy. *'Sheer Force:' Exclusive to Nidoking. Nidoking's hidden (tertiary) special ability. A select few Nidoking deliver the direct damage from their offensive techniques at an energy output 30% greater than a specimen without this genetic trait, but at the cost of being incapable of triggering any side-effects (such as effectively poisoning targets with their "Poison Jab"). |-|Level Up Moves= *'Leer:' Nidoking gives an intimidating leer with sharp eyes at the opponent to diminish morale and incite fear. *'Peck:' Nidoking jabs the opponent with its horn. *'Focus Energy:' Nidoking takes a deep breath and focuses its fighting spirit to increase the successful execution of optimal physical strikes. *'Double Kick:' Nidoking kicks with both of its feet in rapid succession of each other. *'Poison Sting:' Nidoking stabs the opponent with its horn or spines, deliberately injecting venom into their body at the same time. *'Fury Attack:' Nidoking jabs the target with its horn multiple times in rapid succession. *'Horn Attack:' Nidoking thrusts its horn at the opponent to inflict damage. *'Helping Hand:' Nidoking jumps in to assist an ally in combat. *'Toxic Spikes:' Nidoking sets up a trap of sharp spikes, drenched in a volatile toxin, at ground level on the opponent's side of the battlefield, to prevent further intervention from allies. Additional layers of these poisonous spines aggregate the overall toxicity of the venom. *'Flatter:' Nidoking deceives the opponent(s) through a specific type of flattery, mentally disorientating the target(s) while increasing their confidence. *'Horn Drill:' Nidoking stabs the opponent with its horn in a rotating motion, aiming to deliver a single lethal blow. *'Poison Jab:' Nidoking stabs the opponent repeatedly with its horn, secreting a highly potent venom through the tip at the same time to poison the target's bloodstream. *'Captivate:' Nidoking uses its natural allure to charm other creatures of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their offense. *'Toxic:' Nidoking splashes the opponent with a toxic sludge that grows worse every second, dealing damage much more quickly than normal poison. *'Earth Power:' Exclusive to Nidoking. Nidoking resonates with the earth beneath the battlefield through its elemental affinity, triggering the explosive action of magma chambers deep underground and the eruption of lava to the surface through fissures in the ground. *'Thrash:' Exclusive to Nidoking. Nidoking wildly lashes out at a designated target with physical blows, while rendered too frenzied to use any other techniques at the same time. After 2-5 minutes of rampaging, Nidoking will generally experience severe disorientation and confusion. *'Megahorn:' Exclusive to Nidoking. Nidoking rams into the opponent using its tough and impressive horn. |-|Egg Moves= *'Chip Away:' Nidoking targets the weak points of an opponent's physiology with physical blows, attempting to exploit weaknesses and bypass defenses. *'Amnesia:' Nidoking temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. This sharply raises Nidoking's Sp. Def stat. *'Beat Up:' Nidoking gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks. *'Confusion:' Nidoking projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. *'Counter:' If Nidoking takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Nidoking takes the physical hit to work. *'Disable:' Nidoking makes the last move used by the enemy to not be usable for some time. *'Endure:' Nidoking braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Head Smash:' Nidoking's body becomes surrounded in a whitish-blue aura. Nidoking then shoots at the opponent with its head pointed at it and smashes into it, receiving half of the damage done as a recoil. *'Iron Tail:' Nidoking's tail glows white and it hits the opponent with it. *'Poison Tail:' Nidoking's tail glows purple, then it hits the opponent with it. It may poison the target and it has a high Critical hit ratio. *'Sucker Punch:' Nidoking rushes up before its opponent can attack and hits them with a surprise attack. This move will fail if the opponent isn't attacking, however. *'Supersonic:' Nidoking generates odd sound waves from its horn that confuse the target. *'Take Down:' Nidoking charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Nidoking then charges into the opponent. Nidoking receives 25% of the damage done. *'Venom Drench': Nidoking drench the enemy on a odd liquid that lowers the Attack, Special Attack and the Speed of the target. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Body Slam:' Nidoran leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Sludge Bomb:' Nidoran fires globs of brown sludge at the opponent from its mouth, it may poison the target. *'Dig:' Exclusive to Nidorino and Nidoking. Nidorino dives into the ground. Seconds later, it emerges and attacks the opponent. *'Earthquake:' Exclusive to Nidoking. Nidoking jumps into the air. When it hits the ground, it creates an earthquake. *'Sludge Wave:' Exclusive to Nidoking. A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Nidoking. The sludge is then hurled at the opponent, damaging it, having a chance to poison the target. *'Fury Cutter:' Exclusive to Nidoking. Nidoking's claws glow crimson. It then slashes the opponent with them. As it slashes, the crimson glow grows longer. With each slash that hits, the attack gets stronger. |-|TCG Moves= *'Scratch:' Nidoking's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. |-|Event Moves= *'Lovely Kiss:' With a scary face, Nidoking tries to force a kiss on the target. If it succeeds, the target falls asleep. *'Morning Sun:' Nidoking restores its own HP using the energy of the sun. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Sweet Kiss:' Nidoking plants a kiss on its opponent, which causes them to become extremely dizzy and confused. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Super Fang:' Nidoran chomps down on its opponent with its super sharp fangs. This move always cuts down its opponent's health in half. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Nidoking will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Nidoking knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Nidoking, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Nidoking's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Nidoking's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Nidoking has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items.. *'Nonsleeper:' Nidoking resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Nidoking becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Nidoking misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Nidoking becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Nidoking takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Nidoking. As an effect of the Counter status, Nidoking's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Nidoking's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Nidoking is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Nidoking receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Nidoking may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Nidoking can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Nidoking can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Nidoking pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Nidoran♂ | Nidorino | Nidoking Note: Only techniques that Nidoking or its pre-evolutions, Nidoran♂ and Nidorino, can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, or Tutor Moves. Respect Thread * Respect Thread. *Note: This is for Gary's whole team, so just scroll down until you find Nidoking* * Respect Thread (Red). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lava Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Species Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Magma Users